Mitchell
The Mitchell & Aang Series is a collection of cross-over video games starring characters from the Mitchell Van Morgan series and Avatar: The Last Airbender franchises. These games are made by THQ (Which was sold to Nordic Games Group AB years later) and are exclusive to the Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and the newly released The Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Wii U systems. History PUBLISH Editing:Mitchell & Aang series MITCHELL Project received the rights to make video games based on the 2008 Beijing Olympics (Which it competes with SEGA's Mario & Sonic series for the Nintendo game consoles like Wii, Wii U, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS). The International Olympic Committee desired that Nickelodeon (Japan) make the Olympics appealing to a younger audience, so naturally they knew to use their Mitchell Van Morgan characters. Due to the atmosphere of competitive sportsmanship the Olympics had to offer, combined with the continued desire to interest younger audiences, Nickelodeon received approval from Viacom to include Aang from the Avatar: The Last Airbender in the game with Mitchell.1 This cross-over was big news to the international gaming community because of the long business history between the two mascots throughout a majority of the 1990s & the 2000s. After the first game, Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games was very successful and received much praise, Viacom made a sequel, Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games. The third installment titled Mitchell & Aang at the London 2012 Olympic Games was announced on April 21, 2011.2Nicktoons Brawl is a Nickelodeon game that has Nicktoons as playable characters, however it is not officially part of the Mitchell & Aang Series. Attributes So far all the games in this series have been based on the Olympics and are officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee (IOC) through exclusive licensee International Sports Multimedia. The gameplay primarily revolves around the Wii's motion controls, Xbox's motion controls or the PlayStation 3 D-pad control system. Though the Wii, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions share the same titles, the graphics and gameplay are completely different in each version. Comics In October 2015, Their is a rumor, that The Mitchell X comic series will be featured alongside the Avatar: The Last Airbender comic series in the Mitchell/Aang 2015 cross-over Worlds Unite. Eventually The Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Game series might come with comic book ideas from Dark Horse Comics. Film For sometime in 2017, Nickelodeon Movies & Paramount Animation plans to make a TV film based on Nickelodeon's THQ Nordic Olympic sports/party franchise Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games. Games Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games.jpg|Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games (First ever Mitchell & Aang game series.)|link=Mitchell & Aang series Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games.jpg|Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games (First ever Mitchell & Aang game series with Adventure mode.)|link=Mitchell & Aang series Mitchell & Aang at the London Olympic Games.jpg|Mitchell & Aang at the London Olympic Games (First ever Mitchell & Aang game series which it dosen't feature new characters in this game.)|link=Mitchell & Aang series Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi Olympic Winter Games.jpg|Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi Olympic Winter Games|link=Mitchell & Aang series Mitchell & Aang at the Rio Olympic Games.jpg|Mitchell & Aang at the Rio Olympic Games|link=Mitchell & Aang series Nickelodeon At The 2015 Olympic Games.png|Nickelodeon at the Olympic Games 2015 (This is the spin-off title of the Mitchell & Aang game series, which it features the similar ideas from the series with nicktoons joining the party.)|link=Mitchell & Aang series Trivia *''Nicktoons Brawl'' is not officially part of the Mitchell & Aang Series even though both characters are playable in the game. *In Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing exclusively on the Wii, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 versions, Sumo Digital officially liked idea of cross contaminate with the Mitchell & Aang series. *All of the female characters in each of the games have a different outfit, but the male characters (including Metal Mitchell) keep the same outfit that they have in regular games.http://www.thq.com/blog/2010/02/22/exclusive_qa_with_mitchell_and_nicktoons_racing_producers References MVMpedia Category:Mitchell and Aang at the Olympic Games Category:Mitchell and Aang at the Olympic Winter Games Category:Mitchell and Aang at the London Olympic Games Category:Mitchell and Aang at the Sochi Olympic Winter Games Category:Mitchell and Aang at the Rio Olympic Games Category: Mitchell and Aang series Category:Video games based on Nickelodeon Games by Series Paramount franchises Crossover fiction Olympic video games